


strangers

by slowtownskies



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Violent, blood mention, joshler - Freeform, trigger warning, tylers like insane i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtownskies/pseuds/slowtownskies
Summary: Josh is walking home and he gets mugged by a psychotic stranger(this is a re-upload of an old work so that's why it may look familiar. hope you enjoy!! :-))





	strangers

Josh had been walking down the street drinking a soda and eating a taco. It was sunny, warm and the streets were empty. Forgive the few lost cans and plastic bags blowing in the wind. 

He had turned down the same alley, used as a shortcut to his apartment like he always did. Stepped over the same garbage bags like he always did. Threw the last of his taco to the same alley cat like he always did. Had someone grab him and slip a large knife close enough to his neck to make him not want to breathe. Well, that had been new. 

“Throw your wallet and any money you have on the ground please.”

Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and threw it on the ground scoffing, 

“Are you a nice mugger? Why the hell did you say please?” 

The man that stood behind him went tense and then silent.   
Yikes. I must have hit a soft spot, Josh thought to himself. 

Then the stranger behind him giggled in a way that was slightly adorable but mostly creepy. Josh felt goosebumps crawl across his skin as the man behind him began to whisper in his ear, 

“I'm only being nice because you're pretty. And I'm not sure if I want to kill you.” 

Josh's heart began to bang against his rib cage as he spoke, "If you let me go now you can have my money and I won't scream. If you don't, I am going to scream bloody murder until my lungs give out." 

Another high-pitched giggle then hot breath making its way into his ear, "You are not going to do that. And when I let you go, you are not going to take off running. You're going to turn around nice and slow and do what I say. Otherwise, we are going to have a bloody murder on our hands- er, my hands. Understand?"

Josh nodded. 

The second this man let down his guard he was going to sock him in the face. 

Josh felt the cold silver presence of the knife leave and then his arms were free. He turned around and came face to face with an angel. 

Messy brown hair poking out from underneath a dirty grey beanie. Dark brown eyes underlined with blue-purple memories of long nights and hospital lights. A smile that reminded Josh of bruises, nosebleeds, and peppermint sticks. Chapped lips curled around crooked teeth. Perfect chapped lips that looked like sunrises and fist fights. Josh felt like he was in a trance, in that moment he would have done anything this stranger asked. And that's what he did.

"Come here and kiss me." 

He walked closer and then fingers tangled in clothes and hair. Tugging and pulling at heartstrings and nostalgia, lips met and Josh could have cried.   
This complete stranger tasted like silver bells and mocha.   
Like summer days and flying kites and hot sand and ocean waves. He was everything and nothing at all, all in a single moment. 

Josh's background against the cold brick of the walls lining the alley. Then his angel started to suck on his neck, enjoying the strings of red blue hickeys left on his skin. And purple green profanities leaving Josh's mouth. 

The man pulled back and looked at Josh smiling, 

"What's your name?" 

Josh smiled back, 

"Josh."

With smiles exchanged they went back to it. Fingers roaming skin, teeth biting lips and tasting blood.   
Josh figured he should ask his new friend for his name, 

"What's your name?"

The knife found a home in Josh's side. 

Cold lightning was shooting through his stomach as the knife twisted, twisted, twisted. Silver turned red and then the cold lightning turned into a burning inferno of pain. 

Josh fell to the ground, a knife buried in his stomach all the way to the handle. 

Stars were dancing and screaming in front of his eyes. His stomach let his blood leak out with every pump of his heart, creating a small but growing puddle of blood. 

"Y-you stabbed me!" 

A high pitched giggle. 

Colors were blending together and going dim then too bright. 

Josh watched as the man bent down and scooped up his wallet off of the ground. He opened it, then crammed it into his sweatshirt pocket. 

 

The light was fading as Josh fought against his body, trying to stay awake. The front of Josh's body was warm and sticky and smelled like iron. 

The last thing saw was the man smiling that crooked smile and then leaning down to whisper in his ear, 

"It's Tyler." 

Then Josh's body shut down. 

 

\--------

In and out of life and death. 

Hanging on by the strings of his heart.

Josh's forced his eyes open and found a cat sitting on his chest. It was the one he always fed his leftovers. The black one. 

He smiled and tried to pet it but his arms were heavy. Heavier than everything in the world. Heavier than the entire universe. He started to cry. Why couldn't he move? How had he gotten here again? Why did he have such a bad stomach ache? 

The cat leaned forward, licking his nose and then whispering to him, 

"It's time to go Joshua." 

He shook his head tears falling, snot dripping. He didn't want to go but everything hurt so bad. 

"Joshua it's time to let go."

He sniffled and then nodded, tears still dripping down his face. 

"Come along. We have a long journey ahead of us." 

"Let go." 

And Josh let go.

**Author's Note:**

> hey people! im going to try to get back into writing fics because its been a really long time since my last one and this fic that im posting is actually a re-upload of an old fic i got rid of. hope you enjoy!! (feel free to leave suggestions of what you guys want to read? one shots? small fics or longer stuff?? lemme know :-))


End file.
